


Yes, he was the best person to ever live.

by yeehawbitch



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Rip huidawn, huidawn, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehawbitch/pseuds/yeehawbitch
Summary: The saddest kind of sad is when you have to pretend that you’re not sad, when you have to smile and say “I’m happy for you.”





	Yes, he was the best person to ever live.

The words still rung in his head.

 

_ “I’m happy for you.” _

 

Hui still remembered how he figured out about his disease. How he watched his lover run after someone else. How his dream of being in a relationship with him was crushed to dust. 

 

******

 

(3 years ago)

 

It was 3 years ago. During Pentagon Maker. He had slowly started to develop feelings for the younger boy who always clung by his side. When Shinwon was eliminated, he remembered how his crush was always there for him.

 

Hui had cried in his arms, never wanting to leave his dorm. It was his fault. He was the leader. How could he let him go like that? But Hyojong was always there for him, never leaving him. And through that, Hui found himself slowly falling for Hyojong.

 

Hui knew he was screwed as soon as he figured out. He had been in his room on his phone, when Hyojong walked in. 

 

“Hyung, whatcha doing?” he had asked. Hyojong draped himself over Hui’s back, lying there. Hui had felt his face starting to burn up. 

 

_ What is this? _ He had asked himself. His heart started to beat faster but he couldn’t say anything. 

 

“I’m just on SNS, why?” Hui had answered. 

 

“Hyung, you’re boring. c’mon , let’s go do something!” E’dawn responded, getting off Hui’s back and extending his toward the older. Hui had stared at the hand, debating if he should take it or not. Even though he wanted to hang out with Hyojong, he didn’t want to leave the comfort of his bed. In the end, his feelings got the best of him and he ended up getting up and leaving the dorm. He and the younger latter went to the movies that day, hand in hand, and happy. 

 

That was when Hui knew, he liked Hyojong. 

 

******

 

(A week after debut)

 

Hui was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He was about to go to sleep. He was the last one to enter the dorm, for being a leader means extra work. After washing out his mouth, he was reaching over the sink for a towel when he felt something clog his throat. Panicked he started coughing, and then suddenly, a flower petal popped out. 

 

“What the…” Hui questioned looking at the petal in his hand. Then it dawned on him. 

 

“No… you’re kidding me,” Hui whispered. Carefully placing the petal on the sink, he frantically reached for his phone, fingers flying over the keyboard. Then he saw it. 

 

_ Hanahaki Disease. A fictional disease where the victim coughs and vomits flower petals. This signals a one-sided love for the victim. Hanahaki Disease can be removed through a surgical process. The aftermaths of this surgery is that you will feel no more emotions toward your lover. Another option is allowing the disease to consume you until you die.  _

 

Hui backed away from the petal until his back hit the bathroom wall, before slowly uyfalling to the floor, head clutched in his arms. 

 

_ Why me… Why me?! _

 

******

 

Hui walked into the dance studio, where only two members were there. Of course, Jinho and Hongseok. Hui smiled at the sight of the two stretching together. 

 

“I’m seriously convinced you guys are dating,” Hui exclaimed laughing loudly. Hongseok stood up and went over to Jinho, leaving a big kiss on Jinho’s cheek. Jinho stared at the taller, mortified and shocked. Hui laughed even louder, making his way over to the speaker to connect it with his phone. 

 

“Confirmation correct,” Hongseok yelled in glee. Jinho shyly giggled while Hui turned around to smile at the two. 

 

“Since when?” Hui asked curiously. 

 

“Last week,” Jinho said happily. Hui nodded in satisfaction and started stretching with the other two. Then the thought of this “disease” he may have crossed his mind. Out of the blue, Hui asked, “Do you guys believe in the Hanahaki Disease?”

 

Hongseok and Jinho looked over. 

 

“Um, well I don’t know. I’ve never witnessed it, so no?” Jinho responded, unsure. Hongseok nodded, agreeing with Jinho. Hui took in the answer, and considered it. Maybe it was just something he ate the other night then. 

 

“I was gonna tell you guys-” Hui was cut off with a sudden clog in his throat. 

 

“Shit-” he hissed before starting to cough insanely. 

 

“Hyung, are you ok?” Hongseok asked, concerned. When Hui didn’t answer, the two rushed over to see what was wrong. 

 

“The bathroom, the bathroom,” Hui repeated. Jinho and Hongseok pulled up Hui and rushed him to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Hui leaned over the toilet gagging. 

 

Finally, one then two, then three petals flew out of his mouth. When Hui was sure he was done coughing, he got up and leaned against the bathroom door. Jinho and Hongseok stared at him in disbelief. 

 

“You have-”

 

“Don’t tell anyone. I wasn’t sure that night, but it gets worse, “Hui said tiredly. 

 

“Who is it?” Jinho asked. 

 

“Hyojong,” Hui replied without hesitation. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Hongseok trailed off. 

 

“Don’t be, it’ll work out in the end,” Hui replied quietly, before getting up and flushing away the petals from the toilet. He didn’t want anyone knowing about, never leaving a trace of it. 

 

*******

 

It was a cycle. Every friday Hui was forced to cough out more and more flowers. Sometimes, if he was stressed, the more often he would cough during the week. The number of petals signified how many weeks he had the disease. After the fifth week with it., he decided to stop keeping track. And then then the petals turned into full out flowers. He coughed so much, to the point that the number of petals didn’t mean anything anymore. It was just another sign for him that Hyojong loved someone else and that Hui was going to have to do something about it. 

 

It was getting tiring. He had to promote with Pentagon along with Triple H, while keeping his disease a secret. Only Jinho, Hongseok, and now Yanan knew. It was obvious they were concerned. The two would often ask him if he was okay, and Hui would always wave them away.

 

Yanan figured out when him and Hui were walking home from grocery shopping when Hui felt the urge to start coughing. He had dropped his bags and rushed to the back of the building where he started coughing up flowers. Yanan had rushed after the older, helping him out. 

 

“It’s ok hyung, I won’t tell anyone,” Yanan had whispered while holding a shivering Hui in his arms. And just like he said, he didn’t tell anyone. Yanan knew who it was. 

After that day, Yanan became more protective over Hui, not letting anyone hurt him. When E’dawn tried to make a move on him, Yanan would glare at him, causing the older to back away.

 

And then for a few months, Hui was cough free. He stopped coughing up flowers. The three who knew were convinced that Hyojong was finally returning feelings. While Hui was more cautious, he secretly hoped it was the case. 

 

******

 

“Hyung, I have something to tell you!” Hyojong said excitedly. Him, Hui, and Hyuna were all having dinner together when Hyojong broke the news. 

 

“Hyuna noona and I are dating,” Hyojong said happily. Hyuna giggled and placed her hand over Hyojong’s hand protectively., smiling at Hui. 

 

Hui stared at the two of them in shock. 

 

“Wait what?” he responded, obviously confused. 

 

“Ah, Hui~ Well, Hyojong and I are dating. Actually we’ve been dating for a year now,” Hyuna said smugly. 

 

Hui took in the news slowly. And then he felt it inside his lungs, heart, chest. He swore he felt vines slowly starting to come to life again. 

 

“I’m happy for you,” he choked out and attempting a smile. Before the two could thank him, Hui got up and made a beeline toward the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it behind him, before throwing himself above the toilet. He leaned forward, coughing out dead and old flowers first. They crumbled right as they touched the water. 

 

Then newer flowers spilled out into the water. He stayed in that position for more than ten minutes, just coughing out flowers. Fumbling with his jacket, he pulled out his phone, dialing the first number he saw. 

 

“Hyung, what’s up?” he heard Yanan’s friendly voice on the phone.

 

“Come get me, please,” he gasped into the phone. As soon as he heard, yanan knew something was wrong. 

 

“Wait five minutes hyung, I’ll be there.” 

 

In less than five minutes, Yanan ran into the crowded restaurant. He spotted Hyuna and Hyojong making out in the back of the restaurant and ran past them. Hyojong looked up when he heard a few girls squealing. 

 

“Isn’t that Yanan?”

 

“Ohmigod, you’re right!!”

 

“Yanan? Pentagon Yanan?!”

 

But Hyojong missed it. Yanan ran past to quickly. Hyojong just brushed it off thinking maybe it was just a lookalike and that the girls had a mistaken this “Yanan” for someone else. When Hui heard loud pounding on the door, he leaned backward, unlocking the door. Yanan burst into the bathroom, seeing Hui leaning above the toilet. 

 

“Hyung! We need to get you out of here. Let me help you,” he said hurriedly. He handed Hui a plastic bag just in case the flowers decided to attack again. Then he flushed the toilet and threw away any flowers on the floor. He helped Hui out of the bathroom, then headed toward hyuna and Hyojong’s table. 

 

Yanan did a bold move and slammed his hand on the table, interrupting the two. 

 

Hyuna and Hyojong looked up, seeing who interrupted the two. Hyojong was surprised to a white haired Yanan holding a tired and sick looking Hui. 

 

_ Shit, _ he thought. 

 

“Y-yanan? What are you doing here? What happened to your hair? And what’s wrong with Hui?” he asked hurriedly. 

 

“It’s actually hui- HYUNG first of all. And my hair is white because of the new comeback hyung. And Hui is not feeling good, so i will be taking him home now. If I could have his things and the check so I can pay for him.”

 

“What? Oh, actually, we’ll pay for him, don’t worry. But why didn’t Hui tell us?” Hyuna asked. 

 

“I don’t know Sunbae. We’ll be going now. Have fun,” Yanan hissed at the two before guiding Hui outside. Outside was Jinho and Hongseok waiting. 

 

“Oh my gosh, hyung!” Hongseok yelled out. 

 

“I’ll tell you what happened after we get back. I just want to get back,” Hui whispered.

 

******

 

“He’s been dating Hyuna for a year now!!” Hui shrieked, throwing his pillow. The three tried but failed to comfort the crying Hui, so they decided to listen instead. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jinho whispered. They watched as Hui’s anger faded away to sadness. Then Hui was crying, sobbing, and screaming again. Yanan got up and walked over to the leader. He engulfed Hui into a big hug, not letting him go.

 

“It’s ok hyung, you’ll be ok,” Yanan whispered into Hui’s hair, placing his chin on top of Hui’s head. 

 

“It’s not going to be Yanan… I’m so screwed,” Hui cried in Yanan’ shirt. Hearing that, Yanan started crying as well, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. Hongseok crawled over to the two and hugged them. Then Jinho joined, until the four were just a crying mess. 

 

The four fell asleep like this, on the floor, in a small huddle. 

 

When Hyojong walked in, he saw he four sleeping,his heart tugged. Hui always seemed to be glowing, no matter where he went. Hyojong hoped that Hui was feeling better now. Then he realized that Hui was crying. Tear streaks on his cheeks. And by the look of it all of them had been crying. 

 

What happened? Hyojong walked over and kneeled in front of them before lightly nudging Yanan. Yanan jolted awake, accidently slapping Hyojong in the face. 

 

“WHat the- uh. Hi hyung,” Yanan grumbled seeing the older.

 

“What happened Yanan,” Hyojong asked. 

 

“Hui hyung wasn’t feeling good and it made the rest of us sad, that’s all,” Yanan replied with a small smile, before looking at the other three. Slowly, he reached over and woke up Jinhongseok. Then he looked over at Hui. Hui was sick, that was obvious. Yanan picked up Hui and placed him on his bed. 

 

“Yanan, can I talk to you after this?” Hyojong asked. 

“Sure hyung,” Yanan said with a fake smile, but something negative lacing his voice. 

 

*******

 

“Yanan, what is wrong with Hui. He gets tired more often, and spends a lot of time in the bathroom. He’s not performing his duties as a leader, and he’s locking himself away. He only talks with you and Jinho and Hongseok. Talk to him, ok?”

 

Is that all you wanted to ask? You’re worried because he’s not being a good leader?” Yanan asked in disbelief. 

 

“That, and I care about his health!” Hyojong defended himself.

 

“If you care so much, go ask him yourself,” Yanan said in disgust. He got up from the table and walked away to the door of the dorm.

 

“Where are you going?” Hyojong asked, getting up from the table watching the younger.

 

“Somewhere away from here and you,” Yanan said and left the dorm, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Hyojong stared at the door as he watched the once sweet Yanan storm out of the room. Why would he ever do that? 

 

*******

(1 year later)

 

Hyuna had finally broke the news that she had and was dating Hyojong for the past two years. And hearing it going viral and around was enough to Hui to fall under the stress. 

 

“Hyung, just please get surgery. It’s not going to do any good for anyone! Please, hyung… I’m begging you. Just give him up,” Yanan begged in the dorm, ready to beg on his knees. 

 

“NO! How many times. Yanan? How many Times? I keep telling you! It’s hard, so hard to just… give it up! And I’m willing to die for it,” Hui yelled back. 

 

“It is never. Going. To happen!” Yanan screamed finally. Hui turned in disbelief at the younger. With one final look Yanan delivered the final blow. 

 

“I know what it feels like to love someone that can never love you back hyung! I loved you! I kept  _ telling myself _ no, he’s never going to like you. And then one day I fell for someone else and I seriously believe you can too.. I can’t lose you, even if I don’t have feelings for you anymore.”

 

Yanan finished his rant before letting his pent up tears from the fight dribble down his cheeks. Hui stared at the younger before running over and hugging him tightly. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Hui whispered. Yanan knew now there was no turning back. 

 

******

 

(6 months later)

 

Hui stumbled out of the bathroom, coughing. He knew today was the day. Since the day he had fought with Yanan, his health started to decline rapidly until he was just a ragged doll waiting to be put to sleep. To his fans, it was said he was going through “depression” and had to be mentally cured. 

 

But to eight of the ten members, he was dying of Hanahaki. After years of waiting Hui had told them his secret, resulting in tears, screams, and even an attempt of running away. Hyojong knew. All he knew was the Hui was suffering from Hanahaki but had no clue who it was that was making him suffer. And eventually, Hui would tell him. 

 

That night he had stumbled out of the bathroom and snuck out of the Cube building, waiting for his long time crush to come. He had called him amidst his coughing fest, requesting his presence. It was snowing and night. 

 

Hui waited for Hyojong under a lamp light, sitting on a bench, staring longingly at the few couples walking, amitting a few coughs here and there. 

 

“Hyung!” He heard a familiar voice yell out. He turned around to see Hyojong running towards him with a bundled up coat and scarf and nose and cheeks turning red. Hui waved at him, before scooching over to allow. The younger to sit down next to him. 

 

“Hyung are you ok? I’ve been meaning to ask but I’ve been so busy and you just seem so sick these days and Yanan is so sensitive. You sounded so sick while calling me as well hyung-“

 

Hui cut off the younger with a sudden kiss. Just a light peck.  

 

“I’m sorry,” Hui said with sadness before taking the younger’s hands in his. 

 

“It’s you Hyojong,” Hui continued. Hyojong finally pieced it together. The reason why Yanan was so mean to him but clingy with Hui. Why all the other members were avoiding him. Why they always tried not to talk about his relationship with hyuna, and if it did happen, would take Hui out of the room. Why Hui was so sick and why he never talked with Hyojong anymore. It was all because of him. 

 

“Hyung,” Hyojong whispered, looking into the older’s eyes but only seeing sadness and hollowness. The happy and bright Hui was now all gone. 

 

And then Hui was hit with a sudden sensation. A sensation to cough. Cough until he died. And that it what he did. He started puking up the last of the petals, the thorns, the leaves. Hyojong only watched in disbelief as he didn’t know what to do. Then Hui fell to the snow with a thud. 

 

“Hyung!” Hyojong yelled in panic and knelt down, putting Hui’s head on his lap.

 

“It’s ok, it’s gonna be ok.” Hyojong said through his tears. Hui grabbed Hyojong’s hand and looked up, shaking his head. Hui pulled Hyojong down for a final kiss, which Hyojong gladly returned. The short kiss was broken when Hui stopped breathing and his head turned to the side. 

 

Hyojong realized what happened and then started to shake his hyung. 

 

“Hyung? Hyung! Hyung!!” He screamed in the snow, dead of night, under the lamp. 

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” He sobbed into Hui’s hair. He hugged Hui close to his chest, as if Hui was still alive and sleeping, just hoping that he was still alive, and just sleeping. But when he pulled away and looked at Hui’s pale and lifeless face, he knew that Hui was now gone. 

 

And there the two sat, on the snow covered ground. Under a street lamp, both in their coats, snow falling on them. One gone, one crying in sorrow. Both covered in white roses, the flower of sorrow. 

 

*****

 

_ BREAKING. _

 

_ Nation’s loved, Pentagon’s Hui was found dead on the road from an apparent heart attack while walking home from a late night’s practice. On the scene was his group mate E’dawn, who tried to save him, but failed to do so.  _

 

_ E’dawn had been reportedly been in a 2-year relationship with labelmate, Hyuna, but soon broke up after the accident in which took the life of Hui. E’dawn has been reported to go to the mental counseling where he will receive the help he needs from mental trauma. _

 

_ On side lines, another tragic event happened in the Pentagon family. Following shortly after the death of Pentagon’s leader, Hui, Chinese member, Yanan was found in his bathroom in a blood covered bathtub.  _

 

_ His group member, Yeoone, had found him while calling out for him after what seems to be locked in the bathroom for “hours”. When he walked in Yanan was “pale” and “covered in his scratches” on arms, and legs. This was later to be revealed that he over 20 self harm cuts on his arms, and 15 on each leg. According to his doctors, he had committed suicide due to depression. _

 

_ His group mates had said that he been going through depression and a mild case of anorexia after figuring out about Hui’s illness early on. According to members, he had “run away” from home when he heard the news. His suicide was most likely lead from the tragic death of Hui.  _

 

_ This is a very hard time for Pentagon, with two members gone, and one member in counseling. It was also revealed that fellow members Jinho and Hongseok have been in a 3-year relationship.  _

 

_ Cube Entertainment has reported that Pentagon will most likely disband, as their contracts are coming to an end soon. _

 

_ Our deepest condolences and wishes go to the families of the passed.   _

 

_ ******* _

 

(10 years later)

 

“Daddy, which one is that?” Five year old Hwitaek pointed to the picture. 

 

“Well, that’s my group I used to be in, Pentagon.”

 

“How ‘bout that one?”

 

“That one was the day we debuted.”

 

“This?” 

 

“Our first award show.”

 

“What about that?”

 

“That’s a trio I was in for a while. It was called Triple H.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because the people who made it all had ‘H’ start their name! It was me, Hyuna, and Hui, the three of us.”

 

“What about that one?” Hwitaek pointed to a more sad photo. 

 

“That was our last day as Pentagon together.” 

 

“But there’s only eight. I thought there were ten people in Pentagon.”

 

“Well Hwitaek, two people left us earlier than we thought they would.”

 

Then Hwitaek pointed to the second-to-last photo and asked, “Who’s he Daddy?”

 

“Oh him? He was an amazing person. That’s Yanan. He was one of the two who left us early. Yanan was sad a lot after the first person left us, and in the end his sadness got to him and he ended up killing himself,” Hyojong said with tears lacing his eyes.

 

He could still recall him, rapidly screaming into the phone while Yeoone tried to revive Yanan. 

 

_ “HELP US!! It’s like he’s dead, please help! Hurry!! PLEASE!!”  _ Hyojong had screamed into the phone, hurrying emergency to get there in time. 

 

“Daddy, what about him?” Hoetaek asked, pulling Hyojong out of his thoughts. He followed his son’s finger to the last photo. Hyojong got up and walked over, sitting next to Hwitaek. He took the photo out of his son’s grasp and slowly traced photo. 

 

“Him? Well, he was my sun. My beauty. His name was Lee Hwitaek. And in the end… I killed him because I wasn’t able to return his love for me. But it turns out, he was the only one I loved the whole time. I named you after him, did you know that?” Hyojong responded with a shaky voice.

 

When he looked down he saw that ever so beautiful smile Hui would give him, but now, his son smiled up at him. Hyojong gave his son a small smile before letting his tears slowly roll down his cheeks. 

 

“Daddy? He seems like he was a great person.”

 

_ “Yes Hwitaek. He was the most amazing person that ever lived.”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> As you can see, I have finally finished and this is how I feel about Hyuna and E’dawn. Sorry for those shippers, but it will always be HuiDawn.  
> I respect those who ship Hyuna and E’dawn, but please respect mine and why I made this/
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes as well. I didn’t want to read over it.   
> Thank you.


End file.
